<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eddy by jsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911028">Eddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy'>jsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mine and Yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Spinal Injury, Uni AU, crossposted from Wattpad, injuries, orchestras, they haven’t made twoset yet, violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And normally, that was what Brett liked about falling in love at these places. It's not real love. there's no commitment or complicated feelings. Just momentary happiness, something you don't have to feel guilty about later. Because it's only supposed to last until the sun comes up. It only lasts until the morning.</p>
<p>He had brought boys to this diner before, but there's something about this particular boy that makes Brett think, maybe he's different. Maybe this one will last a little bit longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mine and Yours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from Wattpad.</p>
<p>Comments and kudos mean a lot :) thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had only ever fallen in love in coffee shops and old diners. The kind where the floorboards creak and the coffee is hot and the open sign never turns off. The kind of place where two new lovers could stumble in at 2 AM because nowhere else is open. The kind of place lovers hide from the end of the night, because they know when it comes the spell will be broken and they might not be in love anymore.</p>
<p>And normally, that was what Brett liked about falling in love at these places. It's not real love. there's no commitment or complicated feelings. Just momentary happiness, something you don't have to feel guilty about later. Because it's only supposed to last until the sun comes up. It only lasts until the morning.</p>
<p>He had brought boys to this diner before, but there's something about this particular boy that makes Brett think, maybe he's different. Maybe this one will last a little longer.</p>
<p>There's something intriguing about this one, something that Brett can't place his finger on.</p>
<p>His name is Eddy, not short for anything. Just Eddy. </p>
<p>He's younger than Brett, but also taller. He has crooked teeth that he covers with his hand when he smiles. He's skinny. He's fit, but not bulky. He has poor posture and calluses on his fingertips. He picks at them when he gets nervous. He doesn't go out much. He lives with his sister and he misses his parents even though they only live a few hours away.</p>
<p>The party that they had started the night at was where the two met for the first time. Eddy was sitting by himself looking lost when Brett sat down next to him. Eddy said he was shy, but something about the three shots he had downed opened him up quite nicely. And for some reason he couldn't explain he trusted Brett. Brett was determined he wouldn't regret it.</p>
<p>He spent the night rambling and Brett spent the night listening, growing more and more fascinated by the boy before him. Which was weird because Brett couldn't explain exactly why he was special.</p>
<p>He's obsessed with Naruto, the manga and the anime, and he only plays Princess Peach on Smash. He studies violin performance, but plays piano as well. He loves classical music, but his bias is Jimin and he loves Chinese food. Nothing crazy unique or special, but Brett can't stop asking him questions.</p>
<p>They leave the party together. It's in the brighter lights of the diner Brett notices.</p>
<p>He also has an affinity for high fashion. His Gucci belt glints from behind the giant flannel draped over his frame. At first, Brett feels under-dressed. Perhaps he should have worn his Burberry sweater. But Eddy complimented him on his t-shirt and keeps commenting on how soft his jacket feels when he leans on his shoulder. So, maybe Brett isn't too worried about it.</p>
<p>With every word Eddy speaks, Brett feels himself fall deeper and deeper. All he can think is that he wants to know more, more, more about him.</p>
<p>Then Eddy goes silent, to look at a menu because they're at a diner. The same diner Brett has taken all of the other boys to before Eddy. And now, Brett wishes he took Eddy somewhere else, somewhere that could be just for them. Even if Eddy wouldn't know the difference, he wants it to be special.</p>
<p>But, it's too late for that so Brett looks at the menu too, even though he already knows what he wants. He hopes Eddy will decide quickly so they can keep talking, so Brett can learn more. But Brett can be patient. He hopes he'll have more than tonight to figure out the boy before him.</p>
<p>He soon learns Eddy likes his coffee black, but his waffles doused in syrup. He holds his coffee cup with two hands and he doesn't believe in decaf. He's left handed, but only with a fork. He takes bites that are too big for his mouth and closes his eyes while he chews.</p>
<p>When Brett asks a question, and Eddy's mouth is full, he does a little dance with his shoulders to pass the time till he can respond. It makes Brett giggle like he's in primary school. </p>
<p>And Brett suddenly wants to know all of the little intricacies of Eddy. All of the other little things he does. He wants to know how he holds a glass of wine and how he does the buttons on his shirt. He wants to know how he styles his hair in the morning and where he goes when he's happy or sad. He wants to know how many hours he practices and his ideal volume for the car radio. He wants to know everything he loves. He wants to know everything he hates. He wants to know everything.</p>
<p>And Brett hopes he'll have the chance.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He does get the chance and late nights at diners become entire days spent together. The occasional "want to go out?" texts become a constant flow of communication and little by little Brett puts the pieces of Eddy's life together in his head.</p>
<p>He was born in Taiwan but moved to Australia when he was young. He loves Australia but Taiwan would always be his home. His mandarin is better than Brett's. He had never really liked school but had always been good at it. He passed the exams to get into med school.</p>
<p>His first girlfriend was a girl from his orchestra in high school. She broke his heart and is the reason why he still can't watch Totoro without crying. His first boyfriend was a year later, but it had never been anything serious. He's very close with his family and loves nothing more than to play violin. He wants to be a soloist but large gatherings of people make him nervous.</p>
<p>He's stubborn and messy and forgetful and tried to dye his own hair once. He needs glasses but hates to wear them. He forgets his violin at Brett's house constantly and uses it as an excuse to see Brett twice in one day. He broke his ankle once when he was 10 and thinks he's a Gryffindor when Brett knows he's a Hufflepuff in the best way possible.</p>
<p>He thinks deeply and when he does, his hand floats to his mouth, his fingernails between his teeth. He thinks about music and Brett and uni, but he also tells Brett he thinks about how he wishes he wouldn't think so much.</p>
<p>He hates cockroaches and being tickled and getting shaky bow. He loves bubble tea and Debussy and cute videos of dogs. </p>
<p>And Brett.</p>
<p>He loves Brett.</p>
<p>Or at least that's what he says a few months after their first night at the diner.</p>
<p>And Brett didn't realize it, but it turns out that his favorite thing he knows about Eddy is all the ways he says he loves him.</p>
<p>Sometimes it's soft, like it's a secret. Sometimes it's loud, shouted out a car window when he's in a rush. Sometimes, it's nervous like he's afraid Brett won't say it back, even though Brett will always say it back. He always says it like he means it.</p>
<p>But he says it other ways too, without words. Ways you only see if you're paying attention. Brett tries his hardest to pay attention. </p>
<p>And suddenly, Eddy is saying I love you all the time. It's the way he always buys Brett a candy at the store. It's the way he sneaks looks at Brett when he's practicing. It's the way that he texts to make sure Brett got home safe after a long night out. It's the way he slows down when they walk home together, so Brett can keep up. It's the way he lets Brett take all of his jackets when it's cold outside, knowing Brett has his own in his backpack. It's the way he lets Brett eat off his plate when his own is full. It's the way he abandons his routine at a suggestion, something he only does for Brett.</p>
<p>And Brett loves Eddy too. He tries to say it just as much.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It's not too long before Brett learns as much as he can about Eddy with only dates and sleep overs. It's a natural next step for Eddy to move in with him.</p>
<p>The day Eddy brings his stuff it's all smiles and giggles and soft kisses on Brett's bed- which is now their bed.</p>
<p>Brett has never lived with anyone before but it's nice, so nice, because it's Eddy. And he learns so much more about Eddy.</p>
<p>He learns that Eddy makes coffee every morning even if he forgets to drink it. His skincare routine is non-existent and he's secretly obsessed with candles. He learns that Eddy's favorite place to sit is in the giant chair next to the window and that he leaves empty water cups all over the house. He learns Eddy stays up till 3 in the morning doing homework at least twice a week because he's a procrastinator.</p>
<p>It's on these nights that Brett sits up with Eddy, on his own computer, not saying anything but providing silent, moral support. He makes them tea when he feels like Eddy has drunk too much coffee. He learns that Eddy doesn't say thank you, but instead nods his head with an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>He learns that Eddy wants a goldfish. Brett gets him one. Eddy names it Floyd and Brett takes care of it because Eddy is too forgetful. Eddy's eyes still sparkle when he looks at Floyd though. He calls Brett and Floyd his family.</p>
<p>He learns that Eddy likes to sleep cuddled up together, if not right on top of Brett. Brett learns to fall asleep playing with the younger man's hair.</p>
<p>He learns that Eddy wants a lot of attention, but doesn't know what to do once he's got it. He freezes when put in the spotlight, but recovers quickly. He learns that Eddy sings in the shower and tries on at least four outfits before he leaves the house. He'll always ask Brett what he thinks of it. Brett always tells him he looks great.</p>
<p>It's late one night when Brett realizes that Eddy really is special. Brett's never really known someone like this before. And he still wants to know more...</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>... Until he doesn't. </p>
<p>Because one day he learns what it's like to hear Eddy cry from another room. And it's heartbreaking.</p>
<p>He cries like he plays Mendelssohn, passionately and painfully and loudly enough to be heard from two rooms over. Brett would do anything to make it stop. But Brett doesn't know how, he hasn't learned enough yet. He just knocks on the door and hopes Eddy lets him in.</p>
<p>Eddy is an ugly crier and when he opens the door Brett wishes he could erase the image from his memory. His face is marred by tears and his cheeks are splotchy and red. His hair points in all directions and Brett feels guilty because he knows Eddy pulls at it when he's really stressed. He knows Eddy has been in there torturing himself over something stupid Brett did.</p>
<p>And this is all Brett's fault.</p>
<p>He learns that night that Eddy can cry for hours and that his favorite place to cry is into Brett's shoulder, even when Brett is the cause of his troubles. He also learns that crying wears Eddy out and he sleeps for nearly 12 hours when he finally settles down. Brett lays with him the whole time, but doesn't sleep a wink.</p>
<p>He gets quiet the days after he cries. He insists he's not mad or sad anymore, but spends a lot of time alone and Brett is left wondering if he messed up too bad this time. If Eddy would need so much space he'd push Brett out permanently.</p>
<p>One day, Brett mentions this when Eddy's gone quiet. Brett learns that night that Eddy is great at giving comfort- better than Brett will ever be.</p>
<p>Eddy's voice is deep and soft and so familiar as he holds Brett and tells him it will be ok. He learns that Eddy is his home. He's reminded that their love is strong.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The days pass by and the details become smaller and smaller until Brett thinks he knows Eddy like the back of his own hand. Like he knows Tchaikovsky's violin concerto. Like he knows the taste of his favorite bubble tea order.</p>
<p>He could tell you everything, from the way Eddy talks when he's sleepy to the way Eddy holds his chopsticks. He could tell you the route Eddy walks to school and exactly what he wants for Christmas. He could tell you his favorite anything, his biggest fears and a play by play of his life story.</p>
<p>By the end of year two, Brett thinks he knows Eddy inside and out. And he should. He's studied him for quite some time now.</p>
<p>So he notices when Eddy starts to act weird.</p>
<p>He notices when Eddy starts to sleep in later. He had always been a late sleeper, but now he doesn't wake up till the late afternoon. He doesn't seem to care about the classes he's missed or the assignments that won't get turned in.</p>
<p>He notices when Eddy starts to hang out with new people. The socially anxious introvert that he is, he'd stuck with his friend group for a long time. Now, he never sees them, but goes out with new friends. He returns smelling like cigarette smoke and alcohol.</p>
<p>He notices when Eddy stops practicing. He still goes in the practice room, but each time Brett looks inside, Eddy's case is in the corner of the room and Eddy is sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.</p>
<p>He notices when Eddy's smile stops reaching his eyes, and his appetite leaves and the callouses start to fade from his fingers.</p>
<p>When he brings it up, Eddy denies anything is wrong. But Brett knows. He knows what Eddy looks like when he is lying. He knows what Eddy feels like when he's sad.</p>
<p>He also knows Eddy won't tell him anything if he doesn't want to. He's stubborn like that. </p>
<p>So Brett doesn't push. Instead, he observes this Eddy. This new Eddy.</p>
<p>He's still stubborn and messy and forgetful. He still hates cockroaches and being tickled and getting shaky bow. He still loves Brett. He still means it when he says it.</p>
<p>But he doesn't make coffee anymore and only texts when Brett initiates. He stays in the same clothes for days at a time before he changes and he won't turn on the radio in the car.</p>
<p>And while Brett still loves this Eddy, he misses the old Eddy.</p>
<p>So he does the only thing he can think of. He calls Eddy's mom.</p>
<p>She explains everything.</p>
<p>Brett learns something new about Eddy that day. He has a spinal injury from years of poor posture. He had surgery scheduled in a few weeks and he can't play violin anymore. It would take almost a year to recover. It all clicks into place.</p>
<p>That night when Eddy gets home, Brett holds him tighter than he ever has before.</p>
<p>And because Eddy has studied Brett just as intently, he knows that Brett knows and he just gives in. Heart wrenching sobs fill their house and Brett whispers soothing words to a broken boy.</p>
<p>After that, Eddy takes on another form altogether. And Brett starts to observe again. This time he's a quiet, clingy Eddy. A needy Eddy. It's hard but Brett much prefers this one to the distant, secretive Eddy.</p>
<p>He's shorter in the wheelchair he's forced to use during the recovery process. For the first time ever, Brett gets to be the taller one. He finds a new normal in bending down to kiss Eddy's forehead.</p>
<p>This Eddy pouts when he doesn't get his way and uses puppy dog eyes and "I'm hurt" to bend Brett to his whims and wishes. Brett concedes most of the time.</p>
<p>This Eddy spends a lot more time with Floyd. He even remembers to feed him daily, a job that had been Brett's since they got him. Brett begins to think maybe it's time they upgrade to a cat.</p>
<p>This Eddy has a hard time getting out of bed, but Brett has absolutely none of it. Lifting Eddy easily and plopping him down in his wheelchair whether he likes it or not, pushing him to class and his appointments, despite his protests. Brett always rewards him with a bubble tea or coffee at the end of the day.</p>
<p>He's pleased when this new Eddy starts to transform back into the old one. He starts listening to classical music again. He starts doing his hair before class and starts asking Brett's opinions on his outfits. He even crinkles his nose when he puts on one of his shirts and it smells like cigarette ash. He starts smiling with his eyes again and covering his mouth to hide his teeth. He even starts turning in his assignments. He still finishes them approximately 30 seconds before they are due.</p>
<p>And eventually he picks up his violin again. </p>
<p>And he's almost just like the Eddy from before this whole thing. Almost. </p>
<p>He reverts back to many of his old habits. Brett knows the worst is behind them when he wakes up to the sound of Barber Violin Concerto and smells coffee from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still doesn't hang out with his old friends as much, still pouts when he doesn't get his way, and still feeds Floyd most days. He appreciates his practice time more now and begins a work out routine. Brett notices that he subconsciously massages his own back from time to time as well. Sometimes Brett takes over. Eddy's posture is damn near perfect now. He holds himself differently.</p>
<p>And Brett decides that all of that is ok, because Eddy is growing and changing. And if anything, it just gives Brett more to know, more to learn.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eddy continues to grow. He graduates Uni and starts working in an orchestra. He makes the first violin section in the Queensland Orchestra. He makes new friends. Brett notices his playing gets better as he gets more confident and comfortable.</p>
<p>His confidence leads to more changes. He stops asking Brett if he looks ok before they leave the house. He starts doing things before he absolutely has to. He doesn't run to another room when he cries. He doesn't mind watching Totoro anymore. He doesn't cover his teeth when he smiles.</p>
<p>He starts talking about the future like it's not so far away. He talks about marriage and kids and moving to a bigger city, starting a new project, like a YouTube channel. He starts wearing his glasses all the time.</p>
<p>He's loud when he talks to his friends. He laughs with his whole body. He's much less nervous nervous at parties. He tells his friends he loves them. Not the same way he tells Brett, but in a good way. Brett learns to share.</p>
<p>But some nights, Brett wants Eddy all to himself, and Eddy is more than ok with that too. One night, they go out to a diner that looks weirdly familiar to Brett, but he can't quite place where he knows it from. It was an old place. A place where the floorboards creaked and the open sign never really turned off.</p>
<p>He feels that their both over dressed, him in his Burberry sweater and Eddy in his Gucci shoes, but Eddy doesn't really seem to care, so Brett decides that he doesn't really either. When the waitress comes Brett orders for both of them because some things don't change and he knows what Eddy likes. A black coffee, not decaf because Eddy doesn't really believe in decaf, and waffles with a lot of syrup.</p>
<p>Eddy talks about anime and manga, things that they had watched together and already talked about a hundred times, but it's comfortable. Brett lets himself zone out a little. He knows Eddy won't mind. He takes the time instead to really look at Eddy.</p>
<p>He's taller than Brett, even though he's younger. He has crooked teeth that you can only see when he smiles. He's skinny. He's fit, but not bulky. He has perfect posture and calluses on his fingertips. He still picks at them when he gets nervous. He plays with the ring on his finger absentmindedly when he talks about his family. He keeps a picture of Floyd in his wallet.</p>
<p>He hates cockroaches and being tickled and getting shaky bow. He loves bubble tea and Debussy and his family and cute videos of dogs.</p>
<p>And Brett.</p>
<p>He loves Brett.</p>
<p>And Brett loves Eddy too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>